Enlèvement
by mangafana
Summary: McGee est enlevé par des terroristes. Pendant que Gibbs enquête pour le retrouver, il est confronter à ses sentiments pour le jeune agent. One-shot Yaoï/Slash GibbsxMcGee.


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : Enlèvement

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi

Comme d'habitude, fic écrite pour mon plaisir personnel sans béta, si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Gibbs soupira, il était au travail depuis déjà une heure trente et il n'avait fait que écrire des rapports, corriger des rapports et signer des rapports, il en avait raz le bol et décida donc de faire une pause. Il releva enfin la tête et regarda dans son bureau. Tony était scotché à son portable, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sans doute encore en train de draguer. Gibbs secoua la tête en souriant puis regarda Ziva David, l'agent de liaison du Mossad détaché au NCIS et faisant parti de son équipe depuis bientôt 2 ans. Celle-ci lisait un mail sur son ordinateur en se grattant distraitement les croutes présentent sur les jointures de ses mains. Il ne savait pas contre qui elle s'était battue ce week-end mais il espérait qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

Il tourna les yeux vers le troisième bureau et fronça les sourcils. L'agent McGee n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà 8h30.

« DiNozzo !

-Hum ? ('scuse moi Gretchen, je dois te laisser) oui patron ?

-Sais tu ou est McGee ?

-Euh non, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vu le bleu ce matin.

-Ziva ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tony, appel chez lui !

-Hahaha, le bleu va avoir des problèmes.

-il a peut-être trop fait la chamboula ce week-end et ne c'est pas réveillé ce matin !!!

-la bamboula Ziva, et honnêtement, ça m'étonnerais, connaissant le bleu, il a plutôt du rester tout le week-end devant un jeu vidéo. Bon, je l'appel. »

Quelques instants passèrent et Tony déclara :

« Il ne répond pas.

-Et son portable ?

-Il ne répond pas non plus, j'ai même essayé de le joindre sur MSN mais même là il ne répond pas.

-… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

-Vraiment ?

-Allez me le chercher, et ramenez le moi par la peau du cul … »

Tony et Ziva prirent la voiture et se garèrent devant l'immeuble de McGee. Ensemble, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage tout en devisant (ou plutôt, Ziva se moquant de Tony) quand Tony mis son doigt sur sa bouche, se colla au mur et pris son arme. Ziva l'imita en silence et Tony lui montra la porte de l'appartement de leur ami. La porte était visiblement fracturée, la poignée de la porte totalement arraché, mais la porte était fermée. Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte, Tony fit un décompte avec ses doigts et Ziva enfonça la porte. Tony rentra immédiatement suivi par la jeune femme. L'appartement semblait vide. Une par une, ils firent toutes les pièces. RAS partout mis à part un bazar incommensurable dans toutes les pièces. Ce qui était assez étrange quand on connaissait McGee. Des traces de lutte dans la pièce principale et les autres avaient été fouillées. Tony pris son portable et appela Gibbs.

« Ouais, patron, ici DiNozzo … écoute, ton mauvais pressentiment était fondé. Ici c'est une pagaille infernale et aucune trace du bleu … je crois qu'il a été enlevé. Il faudrait que tu viennes ici avec le fourgon pour qu'on recueil des preuves … je lance tout de suite un avis de recherche. » et il raccrocha.

« Qu'en pense Gibbs ?

-Il est furieux. Et je le comprends. On a kidnappé McGee … »

* * *

Gibbs était arrivé dans l'appartement de McGee. Les trois agents avaient enfilés des gants et commençaient à relever des preuves. Tous trois étaient gênés, d'habitude, ils fouillaient les appartements d'inconnus mais là, c'était un collègue, un ami … c'était totalement différent. Implicitement, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour ne pas parler de ce qu'ils trouveraient tant que ça ne concernerait pas l'enlèvement. Abby était également présente, vu qu'elle avait fréquenté McGee, elle était la plus à même de savoir si quelque chose avait été volé. Abby était dans tous ses états mais elle avait quand même pu remarquer qu'il manquait l'ordinateur portable du jeune agent. Tony trouva du sang sur la moquette, près de l'ordinateur, sous une liasse de papier étalée par terre. Une petite quantité mais elle suffit à affoler Abby. Finalement, Tony releva le sang et décida de faire partir Abby de l'appartement avec l'échantillon de sang pour qu'elle l'analyse. Comme ça, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. D'un il éloignait Abby qui était vraiment instable et de deux, les analyses seraient faîtes très rapidement.

Tony et Ziva s'occupaient de la pièce principale ainsi que de la cuisine et de la salle de bain. Gibbs décida de s'occuper de la chambre. Il retourna les placards, les habits, il fouilla tout, très minutieusement mais ne trouva rien d'important, de toute façon, quasiment toutes les affaires étaient à terre. Il s'attaqua ensuite au lit. Il trouva un livre. En lisant la quatrième de couverture, Gibbs rougit, puis s'étonna, puis il prit le temps de réfléchir un peu puis il remit le livre là ou il était, il n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête, les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'être au courant.

* * *

En rentrant au NCIS, ils n'avaient quasiment rien trouvé à part le sang et des empreintes. Ziva avait descendu le tout au labo pour Abby et elle était remontée avec elle pendant que les ordinateurs faisaient leurs recherches. Gibbs discutait avec le directeur Léon Vantz.

« Bien, on attend donc d'avoir les résultats pour le sang et les empreintes, mademoiselle Schutto ?

-les recherches sont lancées, et les résultats devraient arrivés d'ici … je ne sais pas quand mais toutes mes machines sont dessus … on les retrouvera rapidement.

-Bien, merci. En attendant, il faut faire une liste de toutes les personnes qui pourraient en vouloir à l'agent McGee. Je veux une liste de toutes enquêtes pour lesquelles l'aide de l'agent McGee à été indispensable et qui pourrait avoir une dent contre lui.

-Je vais contacter son agent pour savoir s'il y a eu d'autres lettres suspectes qui sont arrivés pour lui.

-Quelles lettres ? Quel agent ?

-Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant Léon.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Au courant du fait que l'agent McGee est un auteur à succès.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Notre bleu national est l'auteur de roman sur les aventures du détective L. J. Tibbs, Tom I. Jamcity.

-Non … vous plaisantez, j'adore ses bouquins, j'attends le tome 3 avec impatience …

-Et bien il n'y aura pas de tome 3 si on ne retrouve pas l'agent McGee.

-Alors il faut se dépêcher parce que je veux absolument savoir si Tibbs va se décider à sortir avec le colonel Hann et si les deux enquêteurs qui travaillent avec lui vont se mettre ensemble ou pas … vous ne voudriez pas gâcher mon plaisir agent Gibbs ? Retrouvez le moi rapidement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est notre priorité.

-Euh … pardon … euh … chefsss ?

-Oui Abby ?

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose pour votre liste.

-Vraiment ? Quoi ?

-Les recruteurs.

-Les recruteurs ?

-Les recruteurs ! Les recruteurs des grandes entreprises qui cherchent à tout prix à débaucher de brillants cerveaux comme celui de Tim pour les garder pour eux.

-Mais … ils n'iraient quand même pas jusqu'à l'enlèvement pour avoir quelqu'un !

-Détrompes toi Tony, certains recruteurs peuvent aller vraiment très loin.

-Vous avez raison mademoiselle Schutto, très bonne remarque. On m'a même déjà contacté à plusieurs reprises pour que je « prête » l'agent McGee à d'autres agences. J'ai toujours refusé mais il a énormément de valeur et je suis sollicité de plus en plus souvent.

-C'est vrai ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte des capacités de la personne sous vos ordres agents Gibbs. L'agent McGee est entré au MIT à 18 ans, soit avec 2 ans d'avance sur ses camarades. Il est sorti major de promotion à 20 ans. Après ça, tout le monde à essayer de l'avoir, de l'appâter mais allez savoir pourquoi, il a choisi le NCIS … pas que je m'en plaigne mais je vous avoue que son choix m'étonne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour toi, ce métier est peut-être super Gibbs mais imagine que des entreprises, à la sortie de la fac, ont proposé à McGee un salaire mensuel supérieur à ton salaire annuel …

-Non, tu plaisantes Abby c'est pas possible que le Bleu soit assez bête pour préférer bosser ici que … ah si, il était assez stupide … non pas que ce travail soit nul ou inintéressant ou …

-tait toi DiNozzo, tu te rendras service.

-Merci patron.

-Donc on cherche aussi du côté des grandes entreprises ?

-Et aussi du côté des groupes terroristes.

-Pardon ?

-Allons agent Gibbs ne me dîtes pas que … vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de la valeur de l'agent McGee ?

-Bah maintenant un peu mieux, je dirais mon salaire annuel multiplié par 12 …

-Faux, il est inestimable … c'est un brillant agent c'est sur mais c'est surtout un génie toute catégorie. Il y a peu de personnes dans le monde capable de craquer les codes du NCIS, du FBI, de la CIA, du Mossad et de divers groupes terroristes, nations ou encore entreprises. Il n'y en a pas non plus beaucoup qui soit capable de créer un virus ou un antivirus pouvant infecter ou immuniser totalement un système … McGee est capable de le faire, lui.

-Je vois … donc, Ziva, vous vous penchez sur les anciennes affaires, DiNozzo, les sociétés qui lui ont fait des offres et moi les groupes terroriste. Abby si tu as le temps, est-ce que tu pourrais appeler son agent pour savoir si elle a reçu des lettres étranges pour McGee ?

-Tout de suite. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de la harceler pour avoir une copie des chapitres qu'elle a du troisième livre de Tim ?

-Bien sur, après ce qu'elle nous a fait la dernière fois, tu peux la harceler autant que tu veux.

-Chic !!!

-Mademoiselle Schutto …

-Euh … oui directeur ?

-Il va sans dire que si vous réussissez à avoir une copie … vous me la passerez aussi …

-Bien sur directeur. » Déclara Abby en faisant un grand sourire avant de retourner dans son laboratoire.

* * *

Tim se réveilla enfin. Il essaya de réunir ses souvenirs. Samedi, vers 14h, toujours en caleçon et tee-shirt, venant à peine de se réveiller, il était devant son écran, jouant à un jeu en ligne quelconque quand tout à coup, sa porte avait explosé. Il ne prit pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et couru vers sa chambre pour récupérer son arme. On lui sauta dessus et il se cogna la tête à son bureau. Il essaya de se redresser mais un inconnu le maintint au sol. Il se débattit et envoya quelques bons coup mais il s'en prit également pas mal, et encore plus quand un acolyte de son agresseur lui décocha un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire. Après ça, il avait perdu connaissance et quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était retrouvé avec un sac en toile sur la tête, l'empêchant de voir autour de lui. Il avait aussi les mains attachées dans son dos et les chevilles entravées. Il s'était endormi et réveillé à plusieurs reprises mais il avait ainsi perdu toute notion du temps. Il ne voyait pas autour de lui mais il savait qu'il était seul dans une petite pièce humide. Il le savait grâce au bruit que faisaient des gouttes d'eau en tombant près de lui. Il savait aussi qu'il avait faim … très faim. Il essaya de se libérer les mains en se tortillant mais il se rendit compte qu'il était entravé par des menottes en plastiques … très solides et très serrées. Il avait du mal à sentir l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Tim se figea alors, il avait entendu du bruit. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, retenant même son souffle. C'était des pas … il entendait des pas … ils se rapprochaient … il entendit le bruit d'un trousseau de clé et une porte lourde en fer qui s'ouvrait. C'était sa porte. Il senti un poids sur son visage, par réflexe, il essaya de se dégager et il entendit quelqu'un dire :

« Alors agent McGee ? Enfin réveillé ? Parfait, on va pouvoir commencer à travailler. »

* * *

Gibbs soupira, il en avait raz le bol. Chacun de ses agents lui avait fait son rapport et ils n'avaient rien trouvés. Il avait demandé à Ziva de voir avec certains de ses contacts s'ils n'avaient rien entendu pendant que lui continuait à chercher dans son coin. Il se sentait fatigué, ça faisait 10 heures qu'ils cherchaient une piste et ils n'avaient rien du tout. Il avait renvoyé Tony et Ziva chez McGee pour faire une enquête de voisinage pour savoir depuis combien de temps celui-ci avait disparu, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Enfin, il ne se plaignait pas de ce silence. Tony était plus bruyant que jamais avec ses blagues stupides et ses sous-entendus à deux balles qu'il utilisait pour cacher son inquiétude. Il souri en repensant au faux sourire réjouis de Abby qui lui annonçait que l'agent de McGee allait lui envoyer une copie de tous les chapitres en sa possession si elle acceptait d'arrêter de la harceler.

L'agent McGee … il était intrigué par lui. Lui qui pensait tout connaître de ses hommes, il tombait vraiment des nus. Il était vraiment très intéressé maintenant. Ce qu'il avait découvert donnait une toute nouvelle dimension à Tim et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Lui-même c'était justement découvert une toute récente bisexualité en faisant un rêve érotique avec le jeune auteur. Savoir que ce dernier semblait partager son penchant pour les hommes était à la fois étonnant et captivant. Jethro s'était tout d'abord étonné de ce rêve dans le sens « oh bon sang, j'ai rêvé d'un homme » mais il s'était facilement raisonné. Il ne s'était jamais défini comme hétérosexuel, c'est juste qu'il avait un fort penchant pour les femmes … les rousses plus particulièrement. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours voulu des enfants et c'était quand même plus facile avec une femme.

Il avait ensuite été inquiet sur le fait que ce soit McGee mais après quelques jours à le détailler discrètement, il avait dû reconnaître qu'il était à son goût. McGee avait perdu pas mal de poids depuis ses débuts au NCIS et il s'était plutôt musclé. Après tout, même Ziva avait mis un 4/5 à ses fesses, ce n'était pas pour rien. Lui-même avait mis quelques temps à décrocher les yeux de son postérieur il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Il avait ensuite réfléchi sur le fait qu'il y avait une grande différence d'âge mais bon, lui s'en fichait. Après tout, il était le seul homme sur lequel il avait des vus alors forcément, ça ne le gênait pas. Maintenant, si ça devait gêner quelqu'un ce serait forcément le jeune homme. Il s'était arrêté là dans ses réflexions parce qu'il se croyait dans une impasse mais maintenant qu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui et après ce qui était arrivé à son agent, ça remettait tout en question. Il sentait une boule dans son ventre sous l'angoisse et ne pas réussir à trouver de piste le faisait enrager. Il se l'avouait à peine mais il avait peur pour son agent. En fait c'était faux, il n'avait pas peur pour son agent, il avait peur pour la personne pour qui son cœur penchait fortement … Il soupira à nouveau et se repencha vers son dossier. Il venait de voir une ombre passer sur la passerelle en face de lui et il avait eu peur que ce ne soit Vantz qui l'espionnait. Son portable sonna. Il le prit en main et vit que c'était Ziva. Il décrocha :

« Gibbs ?

-C'est Ziva !

-Du nouveau ?

-On a interrogé les voisins et l'un d'entre eux est affirmatif en nous disant que sa porte était correctement fermé et Tim chez lui vendredi soir. Un autre affirme que samedi soir, la poigné de la porte était défoncé. Donc on peu affirmer qu'il a été enlevé dans la journée de samedi mais on ne sait pas précisément à quelle heure.

-Bien, si vous pensez ne rien trouver de plus précis, rentrez.

-D'accord mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai appelé, j'ai eut des nouvelles de mon indic et il m'a dit qu'un groupe terroriste basé à Washington avait récupérer un informaticien de génie mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ni ou ni de qui il s'agit.

-C'est déjà une bonne piste, revenez, on va trouver ça.

* * *

Tim faisait de son mieux pour ne pas gémir. Il souffrait énormément. Ses gars qui l'avaient enlevé étaient des terroristes et ils voulaient qu'il créé une taupe qui s'infiltrerais dans le réseau de la Navy et trouver un navire. Bien sur, il va sans dire que Tim avait refusé et ils l'avaient passé à tabacs. Coups de pied, coups de poings, il avait même cru sentir une chaise et aussi des bâtons. Il avait vraiment bien ramassé et il était au moins sur d'avoir le nez et une pommette cassée et plusieurs côtes fêlées. Il avait aussi vraiment mal au genou gauche et priait pour que ce ne soit pas trop grave ... Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir de dégâts internes. Sa situation n'était pas glorieuse et le pire c'était qu'ils avaient dit qu'il le laissait encore jeuner aujourd'hui et qu'ils reviendraient demain pour savoir s'il n'était pas mort et pour avoir sa réponse … il craignait fortement de mourir de faim dans la nuit ou encore suite à ses blessures et était persuadé d'être encore tabassé demain à cause de sa réponse.

* * *

Gibbs regarda Tony et Ziva partir pour dormir chez eux. Il leur avait dit d'aller se coucher. Il était tard et c'était assez évident que les recherches étaient suspendues pour la nuit. Lui-même ne savait que faire. Si il restait là, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de penser à McGee et s'il rentrait dormir chez lui, il était quasiment sur d'avoir des rêves érotiques sur le plus jeune. Ça ne le gênerait pas mais vu les circonstances, il était sur d'avoir des remords après. Fatigué, il décida de rentrer chez lui ou il passerait la nuit à travailler sur son bateau soutenu par une bouteille de Whisky.

Le lendemain trouva la fine équipe cherchant des endroits dans Washington ou des terroristes pouvaient se cacher mais à part ce qu'avait dit l'indic de Ziva, ils n'avaient aucun indice et Gibbs se demandait même si c'était la bonne piste. Les capacités en informatique de McGee se faisaient cruellement regrettées. Elles leur auraient été bien utile car aucun d'eux n'avaient la capacité de faire parler un ordinateur, une base de donnée ou Internet comme lui. Abby faisait de son mieux pour les assister mais elle était en légère déprime depuis la disparition de McGee et elle devait aussi aider les autres équipes pour leurs enquêtes grâce à son travail.

Sur le coup des 10 heures pourtant, quelque chose changea qui mit en ébullition tout le NCIS…

* * *

McGee souffrait vraiment énormément, il avait mal … il avait passé toute la nuit à souffrir. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil et il mourrait de faim. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. On lui tira la tête en arrière en lui arrachant les cheveux à travers le sac en toile et on lui demanda :

« Alors, tu es décidé à nous aider ?

-… Oui … oui, tout ce que vous voulez … donnez moi à boire et à manger et je ferais tout …

-Bien. » On le tira par les bras pour le remettre debout puis on le poussa, on lui faisait passer la porte. Il marcha quelques pas puis on le fit asseoir sur une chaise et on retira le sac qu'il avait sur la tête. On lui passa une paille et il aspira comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas. C'était du jus d'orange, le plus nutritif. Quand il eut fini on le lui retira et quand il en réclama plus, on lui donna une baffe. Ce jus d'orange avait un goût de trop peu qui n'avait même pas suffit à retirer de sa bouche le goût du sang qui était rentré dans sa bouche à cause de son nez cassé.

On avança sa chaise pour qu'il se retrouve devant son ordinateur et on lui ordonna de créer un virus qui leur permettrait d'avoir accès aux informations de la Navy. Ils avaient un informaticien assez bon pour trouver une info mais pas assez pour rentrer dans les bases de données donc ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un et ils avaient pris le meilleur pour ça. Ils avaient épargnés ses mains exprès pour lui faciliter le travail.

« Quelle information cherchez-vous ?

-t'occupe et fais ce qu'on te dit.

-j'ai besoin de le savoir avant de lancer un virus. Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit une info qui s'effacerait lors de mon intrusion chez eux. » Le chef consulta l'informaticien terroriste du regard pour savoir si c'était probable et celui-ci haussa les épaules, visiblement, il n'en savait rien.

« On veux connaître les coordonnées précise du Kennedy dans 3 jours.

-Le Kennedy ? La visite présidentielle c'est ça ? Le président doit faire une cérémonie sur le Kennedy et donc, ce sera dans 3 jours … vous préparez une attaque contre lui ? Un attentat ?

-mêle-toi de tes affaires et fait ce qu'on te dit. »

McGee se pris à nouveau une baffe et il décida finalement qu'il valait mieux travailler. Ses doigts commencèrent alors à voler tellement rapidement sur son clavier et sur la sourie, ouvrant et fermant des fenêtres, écrivant des choses, les effaçant, les déplaçant, tout ça tellement vite que l'informaticien n'arrivait pas à suivre ce qu'il faisait. McGee eut le temps de vérifier sa connexion Internet et de créer un petit virus et de lancer le tout. Quand l'informaticien s'en aperçu, il était trop tard et même si McGee savait qu'il allait encore ramasser à cause de ça, mais il ne le regrettait pas. On l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt et on le jeta par terre avant de le rouer de coups.

* * *

Sur son ordinateur, Gibbs vit tout son travail disparaître pour laisser la place à deux phrases : « Abby, retrace ce mail. Gibbs me trouvera » Immédiatement, il prit son téléphone et appela la jeune gothique. Celle-ci activa le haut parleur et s'écria « t'inquiète pas Gibbs, je travail déjà dessus. »

Gibbs pris son arme et son insigne et descendit dans le labo, suivi par ses deux acolytes. Abby avait presque fini de retracer le mail, elle avait déjà défini dans quelle partie de la ville McGee (car personne ne s'imaginait qu'il puisse s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre) était emprisonné.

Gibbs, Ziva et Tony montèrent en voiture et Abby les tenaient informé de ses recherches par téléphone. Bien sur, c'est Gibbs qui conduisait par souci de rapidité … au grand effroi de Tony et de Ziva mais tous savaient que la vitesse était primordiale, McGee avait sans doute été repéré et il fallait faire vite. Finalement, Abby leur donna l'adresse d'un entrepôt désaffecté.

Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le coffre. Gibbs distribua les gilets pare-balles et des armes plus puissantes. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et se firent aussitôt canarder. Ils se mirent à couvert et Tony eut un des tireurs. Après, tout se passa très rapidement. Des échanges de coups de feu eurent lieu, des corps tombèrent, ils progressèrent rapidement jusqu'au centre de l'entrepôt. Là, à terre, ils virent McGee inconscient et baignant dans une mare de sang. Rapidement, Gibbs arriva à sa hauteur et le tira par le tee-shirt jusqu'à un lieu à couvert des tires des balles qui volaient encore autour d'eux. Il se pencha et vérifia l'état de son agent. Il saignait abondement de la tête et d'autres endroits étaient également sanguinolents. Il prit son portable et appela une ambulance. Peu de temps après, en entendant l'ambulance approcher avec les sirènes, les terroristes prirent la fuite, craignant sans doute l'intervention des policiers.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et mirent tout de suite McGee sur le brancard. Ils l'emmenèrent et informèrent l'équipe qu'ils l'emmenaient à l'hôpital central.

Ils les suivirent et Tony informa Abby du lieu ou était hospitalisé le jeune agent. Une fois arrivé là bas, on les informa que McGee avait été emmené en salle d'opération.

Il en ressorti 3 heures plus tard et on l'installa dans une chambre. Vantz, Abby et Duky étaient arrivés et le médecin fit son bilan. Il avait le nez et une pommette cassés et 3 côtes fêlées. L'une d'entre elle avait percé un poumon et ils avaient dût l'opérer pour réparer. Il avait aussi un genou en bouilli et des bleus recouvraient presque intégralement son corps. Plus important, pendant la fusillade, il s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule droite. Heureusement, celle-ci était traversé l'épaule sans faire trop de dégât.

Une heure encore plus tard, McGee se réveilla dans un décor tout blanc. Autour de son lit, il vit tout ses amis. Il essaya de sourire mais était encore un peu groggy par l'anesthésie.

« Bonjour agent McGee … comment vous sentez vous ?

-Euh … vaseux … directeur.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher, les effets de l'anesthésie vont vite passer et bientôt, vous vous sentirez comme une grande plaie vivante … enfin, si ça peut vous rassurer.

-Ouais, tu fais peur à voir le bleu, c'est pas comme ça que tu te trouveras une nana. Non pas que tu ais pu avoir une chance avant tu me diras.

-Ne l'écoute pas McGee … les femmes trouvent les cicatrices très sexy.

-Et puis ne t'en fait pas Timmy, pour moi, tu seras toujours mon hacker préféré …

-Tiens, McGee, en parlant de hacker, c'était très ingénieux votre moyen de vous signaler mais votre message réapparait toutes les 10 minutes sur tous les postes et ça commence à rendre dingue tous vos collègues …

-Il nous faudrait un mot de passe. J'ai un logiciel qui travail déjà dessus mais ce serait plus rapide si tu nous le donnais …

-Bien sur, c'est j majuscule, v s d l 888.

-j majuscule vsdl888 qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

-Je veux sortir de là à l'infini, encore et encore …

-Ah, bien joué McGee, je vais prévenir ma secrétaire qui va se charger de neutraliser votre message. Bien, à part ça, le médecin vous donne un mois de congé maladie et vous devrez aussi faire de la rééducation pour votre épaule et votre genou alors prenez bien le temps de vous rétablir et ne revenez au travail que quand vous serez guéri. » Là dessus, Vantz sorti, suivi par Abby après un petit signe de la main, et Duky. Gibbs demanda à Tony et à Ziva de sortir aussi, il avait quelque chose à dire au plus jeune.

Gibbs attendit que tous le monde quittent la chambre de son agent puis s'assis sur le bord du lit. Le plus jeune lui lança un regard étonné mais Gibbs n'y fit pas attention et lui fit un petit sourire :

« Agent McGee …

-Euh … oui patron ?

-Quand nous fouillions votre appartement, je suis tombé sur un livre très intéressant caché sous votre matelas (il sourit en voyant le plus jeune rougir) il s'intitulait, si mes souvenirs sont bons, « le kama sutra gay, toutes les positions pour un maximum de plaisir » … (Tim était à présent cramoisi et ne devait plus avoir de sang dans le corps à part le visage) … si vous êtes d'accord, et si vous n'avez pas d'autres engagements bien sur, je serais ravi de mettre en application ce manuel fort intéressant avec vous… enfin, après quelques sortis, des restaurants, et si vous réussissez à me supporter bien sur …

-(Tim eut un grand sourire éclatant et dit) Patron, ce serait un très grand plaisir pour moi.

-Bien, le médecin à dis que vous seriez sorti d'ici mercredi prochain … disons samedi soir, chez moi ? Je ferais un chili.

-J'ai hâte d'y gouter. » Tous deux se sourirent. Gibbs, un peu hésitant, se pencha lentement, assez pour laisser à McGee l'opportunité de détourné la tête mais celui-ci, au contraire, un sourire mutin ourlant ses lèvres, s'avança, s'offrant à son supérieur qui en profita pleinement.

Fin

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
